Knives, tools, radios, cameras, flashlights, first-aid kits and eyeglasses are examples of items that frequently are carried in cases, sheaths, and holsters that are intended to be attached to a belt worn around a person's waist. The cases, sheaths and holsters are usually provided with a belt loop located on the side facing the user. The belt loops are oriented vertically, like the belt loops on a pair of pants, and sometimes the loops are provided with a snap fastener or a hook-and-loop fastener, so that the loop can be opened, passed around the belt, and then closed, thereby encircling the belt. This way of carrying the knives, tools, radios, etc., is convenient provided the user is wearing a belt.
However, if the user is wearing a beltless dress or gown, or bib overalls, coveralls, a bathing suit, or boxer shorts, or pants held up by suspenders, there normally is no belt to which the various cases can be attached. In this situation the usefulness of the clip of the present invention becomes appreciated.
The clip provides a secure connection intermediate the case or sheath and the clothing of the user. The belt loop of the case or sheath is engaged by the clip, and the clip fits over the edge of an article of clothing, gripping the article. For example, the clip may be clipped onto a waistband, a pocket, a neckband, or even the top of a boot.